


Savages

by Lothiriel84



Series: Songs For Swinging Lovers [2]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Demiromantic character(s), Demisexual Character(s), F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darlin’ you know</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You know you are better than this</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But we are ash and we are books</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Coffee-stained and overlooked</i>
</p><p>- The Indelicates -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savages

His father loved books, and legends. His mother loved puzzles, and mysteries waiting to be uncovered.

In the end it was only natural that he became an academic, and a hunter of monsters.

He was a scientist of the occult, his research his sole pride and joy.

Until she appeared.

 

Margot used to tease him, said he would choose his books over her if it ever came to that.

She was wrong on that count, but so was he.

He prided himself on his knowledge and erudition, and yet he couldn’t see the danger.

Not until it was too late.

 

His flat felt empty and vaguely hostile, like he didn’t belong there anymore. Everything tasted like ash, and sand, and coffee dregs.

Even his beloved books were no comfort to him now.

They lay scattered on the floor, forlorn and useless, gathering dust and tear stains.

Just like their owner.

 

He couldn’t look at other women. He wouldn’t. Not after the death of his wife.

(It was his fault. Stupid stupid stupid. She should be here now, grieving his death, rather than the other way round.)

Roy couldn’t seem to understand.

His love of the ladies made him sick sometimes.

 

Sir Maxwell talked way too much, and so did Roy most of the time.

There was one person who just listened, as if she understood.

He wanted to understand too. Wanted to discover her secrets, treasure them like a long-forgotten manuscript of rare beauty.

If only she would let him.

 

A man out of his time, that was how he felt.

He might hunt monsters for a living, but there were some he would never defeat.

Creatures that inhabited his dreams, and the space behind his closed eyelids.

Still, he felt safe now, his cheek resting right over her heart.


End file.
